


Magic

by UnpredictableEasty



Category: Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnpredictableEasty/pseuds/UnpredictableEasty
Summary: Taking care of Max, Magnus' past insecurities pull at him. Maybe Alec can do something about it.This fic is for Magnus Appreciation month.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.

It was to the call of whispered 'Papa' that woke Magnus up. He was decidedly sad about that, he was having a particularly good dream consisting of him in a fashionable three-piece suit, lined with glitter while Alec rocked the fashion of Rock age when the art of covering human body had not been discovered.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment, trying to catch the strings of that dream when he remembered that waking up would be a better idea if he wanted to avoid wailing of a small throat.

He clicked his fingers as he opened his eyes. Deep blue eyes stared back at him while the smell of cinnamon Banana Pancake reached him. One more click put a statis on it for the time being. At this age he and Alec have been grilling into Max the importance of hygiene. It usually took some time to make a Max understand why it was better to brush your teeth rather than Magnus cleaning them with his magic. Magnus thanked the Angels that 3-year olds did not have a good grasp of their magic. He feared the time when Max would be able to do it. Alec on the other hand just remain amused considering it would be on the warlock to teach Max magic.

On the thought of Alec he wondered where the Shadowhunter would be. In the same moment he remembered the chaste kiss pressed to his lips as his significant other prepared to leave for Institute with their other son on another early morning training.

He didn't let the worry in his mind pull him to dark thoughts. Rafael was a shadowhunter, old enough to start his training with other shadowhunters. He didn't let himself think how he and Max had been left alone at home while they did what they did at Institute. It's not like Alec had been any less present for Max, he was the one who put their little Blueberry to sleep with the lullaby of his mother. Since Max showed a bit of Magic, moving things here and there, Alec has been playing ball with him so that he could try and catch it with his magic. Magnus remembered his own childhood and the insecurities from so long ago threatened to grip him by hooks.

He shook his head, right now he had a little blue child to feed.

"Good Morning Blueberry", he said with what he hoped was a mischievous face.

Max's wide eyes stared back at him.

"Mo'ning Papa", he replied.

Magnus'lips quirked in a smile at the childish lilt of his voice.

"Mo-R-Ning", Magnus corrected him, showing the tongue movement included in pronouncing it. 

It took two tries but he got it correct

"Now you know-", Magnus started.

"You clean teeth.", Max said.

"That's not going to happen."

"Why?", he asked, a pout added to the question.

Magnus imagined one of his hair turning grey at the prospect of one question turning into hundred if he answered wrong. He took the easy way out.

"Because if you brush your teeth, you'll get pancakes and if I clean your teeth, you'll get veggies." He didn't let the evil chuckle escape him.

Max's little face pulled into a grimace. He pushed a lip out as if contemplating a big life decision. Magnus meanwhile clicked his fingers to change the decor. Again.

He was in the mood of a combo of blue and white. A bit mundane but something to cheer up the house. Another click and sunlight poured from the window to a crystal vase. The shine off of it glimmered the room and made Max stare at the twinkling lights on wall.  
Soon he saw Max standing up and climb down the bed, his steps stumbled but before Magnus could catch him, he righted himself and started poking at the lights.  
Something heavy settled in Magnus' chest. Max was his son, their son. He had a family with a boyfriend who one day will become his husband and two sons who were amalgamation of the two without them being blood.

There was a time in his life, he had another family in that era of his. His parents, his mom who loved him and his father who had been hard on his son but still loved him because he thought he was of same blood. Oh, how it all had shattered. 

He had lived with Silent Brothers thinking that the blood on his hands of his parents were his fault. The harsh training delivered by Silent Brothers was a fitting punishment that he thought he deserved. The exhaustion of those days, the scorn and hatred that accumulated in his mind had him sleeping while nightmare shook his psyche in worst ways.  
But he had lived through that. He had learned to control, he had learned that even though shadowhunters may be a closed minded kind yet there existed some compassion in them for a kid. He may have been hated by most of them, yet the murmured advice, soothing words in night and a gentle hands on his shoulder by one or two of them were a soft blanket for his vulnerable body. He had lived many years and there had always been some in their kind to show that not all shadowhunters were same.

Now he was living with the best of them. Jace may have the golden eyes of angel but Alec had the golden heart, different from all his kind. A heart which loved him through the scorn of his own kind.

His musings were cut short at the sound of growling coming from Max's direction. Max had a sheepish expression on his face as he pointed at his stomach.

"Pancake", He mumbled.

"Brush", Magnus replied.

Max pouted again but walked toward the bathroom. Magnus went with him, brushing his own teeth. They both went to the kitchen after that and after making sure that Max was seated safely, he dismissed the static on pancakes and poured glass of milk for his Blueberry.

Max made a face but accepted it, eating his favourite pancake while trying not to spill. He was not successful in it but Magnus could give him points for trying. He himself prepared a coffee from the coffee machine that he had bought for Alec. He had changed kitchen's decor to full white except for some kitchen things here and there. The one thing he never changed in here was the coffee machine. It was stupid to feel emotions toward a machine but this was something that had been part of their relationship. He had woken up in the morning to the smell of Alec making coffee for both of them so many times, it was a fond ritual of them, when both were not in a hurry to run to their duties.

Before he could delve into the reasons because of which Alec and Rafael could be out for two weeks at these hours, the bell of his house buzzed. There was a time when he would have been confused and irritated at someone disturbing him in morning. Now, living with a family tended to bring him guests at all times. Maryse had been a fixture in their apartment for months after they had adopted Max, Robert still busy in Idris but sending fire messages all the time so that his grandson doesn't forget about him. When they had adopted Rafael he had thought that Maryse would probably give more attention to his shadowhunter grandson but he had been surprised to see that her love for her first granddson remained the strongest. 

The bell buzzed again and after assuring that the people outside were friends, he clicked his fingers to get the door to open and after pouring a big mug of coffee, walked out of kitchen to greet his guests.

Isabella marched through the door, her heels tapping sharply on floor while Simon came behind her. He remained the clumsy idiot even after acquiring the angel's Grace and so ended up stumbling into his own feet. He righted himself, laughing nervously. 

Both were dressed in normal civilian clothes. Isabella was in a red tank top with white skin tight jeans and Simon wore a graphic t-shirt with 'Winter is Coming' written on it and brown Chinos. Magnus felt like he was missing something.

"Okay, let's start this year's competition.", Isabella announced

A bulb clicked in his mind at that.

"Isn't it a bit early this time?", Magnus asked.

"It's never too early for Halloween, especially when October has started", Simon said.  
Isabella smirked and added, "Also I am going to shadowhunter academy for two weeks so I won't be able to do it later."

"That too", Simon nodded.

"Well then", He spun in his place and walked to the kitchen, "Be ready to lose this time too, Darling."

They walked into the kitchen to see Max floating a chocolate chip cookie toward himself. Magnus checked and sure enough, a cabinet on top was open. 

The warlock sighed and after a wave of his hand, made the cookie disappear.

"You ate a lot of them yesterday, no cookies today."

Max turned big Blue Eyes towards him, making a face that he could not fight against even though he had been on the end of it multiple times.

"Just give the little guy one cookie" Simon piped.

Max's face lighted up when he saw Isabella and Simon come in. 

"Aunt Izzy!" Max screamed, climbing down from his chair and running toward her.

"Hey, my Blue, guess what I have for you.", Isabella said, already digging in the purse that hung from her right shoulder.

"What?", He asked.

"You have to guess buddy.", Simon said, kneeling to be eye-to-eye with Max.

"You know Alex is going to murder you Shaily for giving what I think you are giving him.", Magnus said. 

"Izzy's the one giving him candies." Simon replied, looking scandalized.

"Yes, but he love her too much and you're the only one in this room he could be furious at."

"Magnus has a point.", Isabella said after handing Max a packet full of candies.

The happy giggles of Max filled the room and Magnus took a moment to soak it in.

 

After about an hour, he and Isabella walked out, talking about all the shops that they could visit. This competition of sorts had started when it was Max's first Halloween and Max had practically clung to the Blueberry outfit that Isabella had bought, refusing the Elvis costume that Magnus had got him. The sheer insult of his fashion choices had made him up tad bit competitive and thus he had bought what Max himself from the shop. Isabella, of course, the jealous soul she was, had called it cheating and thus, it had been decided that it would be better to leave Max with someone else while they shopped according to what they thought was better Costume for him.

Simon had told them that he was taking Max to zoo, which usually meant that he was secretly sneaking his son into a comic shop. Alec would have a seizure if he had to answer any more Naruto questions. 

"What's our first stop?" Isabella asked.

"Park slope", Magnus suggested. 

After humming a bit, Isabella agreed and they started another of their shopping spree.

"So Isabella, what have your brother been doing, taking Rafael for early morning training?", Magnus asked as casually as he could.

They had just sat down, arranging their bags on the seats. Both had ordered some much-needed coffee and were trying to catch up.

"Well in the early years we have to learn meditation so that we can learn to be calm during fights.", Isabella said while checking out the makeup she had bought.

"Alec should have told me, it takes but a minute to turn the terrace into a place for yoga."

Isabella suddenly looked at him, he felt like she could penetrate through his inbuilt shield.

"You know he loves Max immensely.", She said, not one to beat around the bush.

"I never said that darling. Sometimes I myself get jealous of all the love he shows to our kids and I am magnificent."

Isabella sighed and put her hand on his.

"Talk to him if there's something bothering you, it shouldn't stay unsolved. You have a family and you have every right to be upset with him if he is ignoring you."

Magnus mentally agreed, it would be better if he do that.

"Then it does seem best for me to remind Alec that no one can ignore me."

 

When he and Isabella entered the house, he was surprised to find the crowd there and even more surprised that his living room has changed into a stage with red drapery. There were chairs in front of it and it looked like all of Alec's family was there, plus Lily of New York clan and Maia with his boyfriend, Bat.

"You guys are finally here." Clary said as she came toward them, Max in herr hands and Jace and Simon making faces toward him.

"Hard to believe but I am quite confused right now." Magnus said.

"Just take a seat." Isabella replied.

He was pushed into a seat with Maryse on his left and Isabella beside her.

"I am so excited about this." She said, Isabella nodded at that, a big grin stretching her face.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Magnus you are going to be so proud of him, he had been practicing non-stop." Maryse said.

"What?" Hee seemed to be repeating that.

"Well you see, when Max started showing signs of Magic, Rafael was a bit jealous. Simon has been telling him about Harry Potter and all things that can be done with magic."

"Oh" Magnus whispered, feeling guilty at missing it.

"Don't feel guilty about it Magnus, Alec didn't knew it either and found when he found Rafael beating on punching bag." Maryse said.

"Like father, like son." Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Simon told him he could teach him some magic tricks." Jace said from behind them.

"Did he?" He murmured. 

"Yeah, I don't want to turn my nephew into a nerd but he practically started jumping at the thought so we agreed."

"He have been practicing for two weeks now." Clary said, giving him Max.

"Papa, Rafael doing magic." Max said, almost squeeling

Magnus just nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment. Shadowhunter had scorned magic from start and now here they were, assimilating it in their life because he and Max were part of their life.

Everyone shushed down as spotlight danced from above. He turned to see how they arranged for lights and was again surprised to find Catrina lounging on a sofa,twirling her hand. She waved at him as she saw him looking at her.

Simon walked toward the stage, a skip to his step. He turned and faced everyone.

"After a long wait, The Great Rafini has agreed to show us his talent in his first magic show. Give a big applause people."

Everyone started clapping and cheering as Rafael came out on the stage in a dress very similar to what Magnus wore on occasion. He was in a suit, shining dragon embroidery on the jacket and a flare of silver on pants. He had mascara on his eyes and a shadowey make-up to give him a goth look. 

He topped it all off with a sprinkling of glitter on himself. He stood straight like a soldier and in that moment he looked so much the part of them both.

A table stood in a corner with different things on it. Rafael kept a foreboding silence as he produced a stick as if from thin air. Max gasped in his lap and clapped loudly.

He tapped a cup and picked it up. He showed it from all sides, tapping the bottom to show it to be solid. He put it back on the table and picked up a glass of water. After pouring it slowly into the cup, he tapped the cup again and flipped it and an ice cube fell out from it. The claps were loud as everyone whispered their amazement at the trick. Magnus could not help but be amused as Rafael tried to hide how much he was preening inside.

It did seem Rafael had tried to work hard for this show. That thought brought another thing in his mind, where was Alec at the moment?

Rafael kept performing different tricks. He gave a banana to Max and asked him to peal it. The banana turned out to be already sliced inside. Max's giggles at that made his heart warm. After that he performed gravity defying ring on rubber band technique. He made a ketchup packet rise and fall in a bottle full of water, while he controlled it's movement from outside.  
When he floated a coffee cup in air, Max almost jumped from his lap.

The show continued for about an hour, Rafael not breaking his silence aside from whispering instruction to volunteers. The atmosphere remained full of anticipation as he brought out different trick. After he was done with the card tricks, he bowed. The room became full of claps and some whistling from Jace and Simon.

"Now Dad will perform a trick or two." He announced and walked behind.

Magnus could feel both his eyebrows lifting at that. Alec performing Mundane magic, that was certainly something to see.

Alec was pushed out on stage, his hands scratching his hair, a red blush blooming on his face. 

"Magnus" He said, voice low.

His lips pulled into a grin at hearing is name. After handing Max to Maryse, he sauntered toward the stage.

"Don't laugh." He whispered to him.

"I would never." He gasped in outrage, putting a hand on his chest.

His cheeks became all the more red. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Magnus loved this transformation in Alec. From a shy person he would turn into a confident leader if needed.

He swayed his right hand toward his left and in a lightening movement, there was a plastic bouquet in his hand. He offered it to Magnus with a little smile. Magnus accepted it gracefully.

He did it again with his left hand and produced another bouquet.

Magnus clutched both of them in his hands and was a bit surprised when he was pulled into a kiss.

There was cheering behind them but it was drowned out into the thought of how much he loved this shadowhunter. He broke out of kiss when he smelled the sweet smell of rose and found Alec presenting it to him with a smirk.

He had to bite his lip to avoid mailing Alec's. He was suddenly attacked by small body colliding with his. 

"How did I do, Papa?" Rafael asked him.

He kneeled down and looked at the happy face of his son.

"You were magnificent even more than me." Magnus said, picking him up.

He could hear the exclamation of Jace and Simon of "We did it" while Maryse kept saying how amazing it was.

He saw Alec had Max and was talking to him. He suddenly turned toward him, staring at him dead in the eye.

"What is it I hear about a spider costume?" Alec said in a monotone.

And Magnus could not help but laugh with his whole heart.


End file.
